


De l'avantage des baies vitrées

by Silveriss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, French, Mais pas trop, Mention de Jeanmarco, Mention de Springles, Reincarnation!AU, TW : mention de handicap causé par un accident de voiture, TW : mention of disability due to car accident, Un peu d'Angst, Ymir est laveuse de vitres, bit of angst, but not too much, modern!AU, yumikuri
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveriss/pseuds/Silveriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Réincarnation AU.<br/>Christa occupe un poste à responsabilités dans l'entreprise de son père et dispose d'une baie vitrée dans son bureau. Ymir est laveuse de vitres. Parfois, la vie offre de bonnes surprises.<br/>[OS + Épilogue-trop-long-pour-être-un-épilogue]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. De l'avantage des baies vitrées

“Mlle Lenz, ce dossier est urgent, il me le faut pour ce soir.”

“Mlle Lenz, la réunion de projet est à dix heures !”

“Mlle Lenz, j'ai besoin de votre signature…”

“Mlle Lenz, où en êtes-vous concernant la proposition de coopération avec Kirschtein Industry ?”

“Mlle Lenz, M. Reiss vous demande !”

“Mlle Lenz, que pensez-vous des enquêtes de satisfaction du mois dernier ?”

“Mlle Lenz, rien à ajouter ?”

“Mlle Lenz, pouvez-vous jeter un œil là-dessus ?”

“Mlle Lenz, nos fournisseurs…”

“Mlle Lenz…”

Mlle Lenz ferma la porte de son bureau. Elle y appuya son dos et ferma les yeux, soupirant de fatigue. Son père ne plaisantait pas quand il avait parlé de la mettre à l'épreuve. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre des milliers de personnes appeler son nom, inlassablement. La tête lui lançait. Elle rouvrit les yeux à contrecœur pour retrouver son chemin jusqu'à son fauteuil, plissant les paupières à cause de l'intense lumière du soleil de l'après-midi. Le siège de Reiss Technologie étant établit dans une tour en verre, elle était l'une des quelques privilégiés à disposer d'une baie vitrée dans son bureau.

Christa se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en cuir avec un soupir d'aise. Elle n'avait eu de cesse de courir à droite et à gauche toute la journée et ses pieds le lui faisaient sentir. Mais qu'importe pourvu qu'elle impressionne M. Reiss, PDG de Reiss Technologie et, accessoirement, son père biologique. Si des ampoules aux pieds et une migraine étaient les prix à payer pour obtenir l'autorisation de porter le nom d'Historia Reiss et d'être reconnue comme sa fille, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Elle resserra l'élastique de sa queue de cheval, puis sortit son ordinateur de sa veille et se remit au travail.

* * *

Elle avait presque bouclé un dossier urgent lorsqu'un bruit étouffé brisa sa concentration. Étonnée, elle promena son regard dans la pièce et, ne remarquant rien d'inhabituel, se leva pour regarder dans le couloir. Là non plus, rien d'inhabituel - et personne ne se tenait devant sa porte. Fronçant les sourcils, Christa se retourna vers son bureau dans l'optique de terminer son dossier… et se figea sur place.

Un laveur – non, une laveuse - de vitres se tenait là, suspendue dans le vide au moyen d'un harnais et… elle lavait la vitre. Au vingt-sixième étage. Suspendue au bout d'une paire de cordes.

“Mon dieu…”

Christa n'était pas croyante (son père l'était, en revanche), mais elle n'avait pas trouvé une autre expression susceptible de transmettre son effarement au mobilier de son bureau. Médusée, elle se mit dévisager la laveuse de vitre dans l'espoir de remarquer un détail qui prouverait son inexistence, mais en vain.

Elle était grande, assez androgyne, et elle était vêtue d'une combinaison orange dont elle avait enlevé le haut et noué les manches autour de sa taille, d'un tee-shirt bleu foncé aux manches longues retroussées jusqu'au coude, de gants de travail et d'une casquette, assortie à ce que Christa supposait être son uniforme, qui masquait la couleur de ses yeux. Un ceinture à laquelle pendait plusieurs outils de nettoyage, un talkie-walkie et un petit carnet complétait l'ensemble. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en une queue de cheval, serrée pour éviter que les mèches ne s'en échappe et ne la gênent dans son travail. Elle avait la peau mate, constellée de tâches de rousseur, le visage sec et impassible, le front mouillé de sueur, la silhouette fine et musclée.

Soudain, alors qu'elle était tout à sa tâche la seconde d'avant, les yeux de la laveuse de vitres rencontrèrent les siens. Le cœur de Christa rata un battement. Deux puits d'or liquide, intenses et moqueurs, traversèrent son âme de part en part avec la puissance d'une balle de pistolet. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi cette impression lui paraissait si familière, ni pourquoi une vague de nostalgie l'envahissait tout à coup. Elle se contenta de laisser faire son corps. Son corps s'avança vers son bureau sans rompre le contact visuel, ses mains saisirent le paquet de post-it et un stylo, ses doigts écrirent une question, ses bras la présentèrent à l'inconnue. C'était idiot, mais elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de le faire.

 

COMMENT T'APPELLES-TU ?

 

Le tutoiement était venu naturellement. Les lèvres de l'inconnue s'étirèrent en un sourire en coin qui bloqua la respiration de Christa dans sa gorge. Elle accrocha ses outils de nettoyage à sa ceinture, attrapa son carnet et sortit un crayon de sa poche, puis commença à écrire une réponse. Les yeux de Christa suivaient le mouvement de ses doigts avec fascination, comme si sa vie entière reposait sur la réponse que cette inconnue griffonnait dans un carnet, suspendue à plus de cent mètres du sol.

 

YMIR - ET TOI ?

 

Le temps se suspendit ; le cœur de Christa explosa. Ymir… Elle connaissait ce prénom, elle l'avait déjà entendu. Elle avait déjà connu quelqu'un qui le portait. Elle avait déjà _aimé_ quelqu'un qui le portait. Un frisson la parcourut des pieds à la tête. Le dossier et son père disparurent soudain de son esprit, elle ne pensa plus qu'à écrire sa réponse, à vérifier son intuition. Ses doigts tremblaient. Et si ce n'était pas elle ?

 

CHRISTA

 

Ymir sourit, et le temps suspendit son cours. Était-ce de la tendresse, au milieu de la tornade de son regard ? Elle espérait que oui.

 

ÇA FAISAIT LONGTEMPS, HISTORIA.

 

C'était définitivement de la tendresse. Historia, les larmes aux yeux, hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas oublié son nom, ce nom qu'elle lui avait avoué après avoir cru l'avoir perdue, après avoir appris son secret. Elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était arrivé la veille à peine - mais refusait de se rappeler de la fin de l'histoire. Ymir secoua la tête d'un air consterné devant sa réaction, mais ses yeux brillaient eux aussi de larmes et son sourire tremblant trahissait son émotion. Elles se perdirent dans l'abîme de leurs yeux, chacune essayant d'y lire la nouvelle vie de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'Historia brise l'instant pour écrire quelque chose sur un nouveau post-it.

Au début, Ymir ne comprit pas ce que représentait cette suite de nombres, d'autant plus qu'elle devait la lire à l'envers, mais les deux derniers chiffres – les deux premiers pour Historia - la remplirent d'une joie qu'elle peina à contenir. C'était son numéro de portable. Historia venait de lui donner son numéro de portable. Elle fut soudain prise d'une puissante envie de briser cette foutue vitre pour prendre la petite blonde dans ses bras, _sa_ petite blonde, et lui voler ses lèvres. Elle l'aurait fait si les éclats de verre n'avaient pas risqué de blesser Historia.

Au lieu de ça, elle s'empressa de noter le numéro sur son carnet et d'écrire le sien sur une autre page. Lorsqu'elle la montra à Historia, celle-ci éclata en sanglots tout en lui offrant le plus beau sourire qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. C'était à la fois atroce et magnifique, de la voir pleurer de joie pour elle mais d'être incapable de la prendre dans ses bras, d'essuyer ses larmes et de caresser ses beaux cheveux blonds. Lorsqu'elle se fut un peu calmée, elle enregistra le numéro d'Ymir dans son téléphone puis, la prenant par surprise, captura son image avec un flash. Après avoir choisi la photo comme icône pour son nouveau contact, elle rangea son smartphone et releva la tête, lumineuse. Une nouvelle feuille avait remplacé le numéro d'Ymir.

 

JE FINIS À 19H

 

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent. Elle avait presque bouclé le dossier, mais il restait cette réunion avec le PDG de Kirschtein Industry qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de manquer… Elle prit son stylo en se mordillant inconsciemment la lèvre du bas, maudissant son poste à responsabilités. Après la réunion, nuls doutes que son père voudrait s'entretenir avec elle, autant pour recueillir son avis que pour lui faire part de ses impressions sur son travail de la journée. Elle n'était pas prête de sortir…

 

JE RISQUE DE FINIR TARD

 

Ymir fronça les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules avant d'écrire sa réponse.

 

JE PEUX ATTENDRE

 

Le sourire d'Historia refit son apparition. Elle n'avait pas osé lui demander d'attendre alors qu'elle en mourrait d'envie, par peur de paraître trop… trop quoi ? C'était Ymir qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Ymir qui l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était, Ymir qui la préférait à Christa, qui parvenait à les différencier. De nouvelles larmes embuèrent ses yeux, qu'elle sécha du revers de la main.

 

TU M'AS MANQUÉE

 

Ymir sourit. Parfois, la vie pouvait réserver de bonnes surprises.

 

TOI AUSSI

 

Ce soir, elles se parleraient et ce soir, si Historia le voulait aussi, elles s'embrasseraient.

Enfin.


	2. L'Épilogue trop long pour être un épilogue

_Tt-tt-tt-tc_

_Tt-tt-tt-tc_

Ymir ne tenait pas en place. Les minutes, les secondes s'écoulaient avec la lenteur du flot de voitures sur l'artère principale qu'Ymir aurait dû être en train d'emprunter s’il s’était s’agit d’un jour ordinaire. Électron libre, elle aurait slalomé entre les caisses de métal aux odeurs d'huile, narguant de son sourire moqueur les conducteurs prisonniers de leurs cages d'acier (im)mobiles et de leurs vies sans saveur. Après une dizaine de minutes passées à se frayer un chemin au milieu de la masse des travailleurs irascibles, coincés par leurs pairs quelque part entre leur lieu de travail et leur canapé, elle aurait quitté leur brouillard de carbone lourd d'un épuisement résigné pour s'engouffrer avec exaltation dans le labyrinthe d'impasses et de ruelles que constituait son quartier.

_Tt-tt-tt-tc_

Si ce jour-là avait été comme tous les autres, elle aurait parcouru ce labyrinthe avec l'adresse de l'habitude, aurait gratifié quelques visages familiers d'un vague signe de la main, se serait garée au pied d'un petit immeuble de deux étages dont la couleur jaune tirait légèrement sur le orange, ses deux rangées de deux fenêtres comprimées entre deux imposants bâtiment qui semblaient vouloir l'aplatir, et aurait sorti ses clefs de la poche de son jean. La première chose qu'elle aurait fait après avoir posé le pied à l'intérieur de son appartement, c'était de se diriger droit vers le frigo et d'en tirer une bouteille de bière bien fraîche qu'elle aurait décapsulé avec un ***pop*** délicieux sur le bord de sa table.

_Tt-tt-tt-tc_

Ce jour-là ne s'était pas déroulé comme les autres.

Les ongles de sa main droite cliquetaient sur le plastique de la table : _Tt-tt-tt-tc_ , _tt-tt-tt-tc_ , _tt-tt-tt-tc_ , _tt-tt-tt-tc_ , et ainsi de suite.

Ce jour-là ne s'était pas déroulé comme tous les autres jours de la semaine. Ce jour-là était différent.

_Tt-tt-tt-tc_

Ce jour-là ne ressemblait à aucun autre jour de sa vie.

_Tt-tt-tt-tc_

Un flash de cheveux blonds au coin de son oeil capta son attention. Elle se retourna aussitôt, son cœur prêt à jaillir de sa cage thoracique, mais ses espoirs ne furent récompensés que par une déception profonde. _Tt-tt-tt-tc_. Ses doigts reprirent leur course sur la table.

_Tt-tt-tt-tc_

La patience n'était déjà pas son fort en temps normal mais cette attente était en train de la rendre folle.

_Tt-tt-tt-tc_

Ce jour-là était spécial, et Ymir savait qu'après lui sa routine ne serait plus jamais la même.

Il y aurait les jours avant, il y aurait les jours après.

_Tt-tt-tt-tc_

Elle dégaina son téléphone de sa main libre et appuya sur le bouton qui le sortait de la veille avec impatience. Quatre chiffres et un signe de ponctuation au milieu de l'écran la considérèrent avec hauteur.

Deux. Zéro. Deux points. Un. Huit. 20:18.

Pas de nouveau message, pas d'appel manqué.

_Tt-tt-tt-tc_

On aurait pu croire qu'après vingt-cinq ans passés à attendre ce moment, quelques heures de plus n'auraient rien représentées.

Erreur.

Toute sa vie, Ymir avait marché dans un brouillard, consciente qu'il lui manquait quelque chose d'essentiel mais incapable de savoir si elle marchait dans la bonne direction ou si ce vide fondamental serait un jour comblé.

Au moment où Historia était apparu derrière cette vitre, le brouillard s'était levé et l'élément manquant qu'elle cherchait s'était révélé à portée de main. Depuis exactement trois heures et trente quatre minutes, elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : que la distance qui l'en séparait disparaisse immédiatement.

Mais Historia n’arrivait pas.

Le temps s’écoulait, plus lent que jamais, et Historia ne donnait pas signe de vie.

Ce n'était pas « quelques heures de plus », c'était de la torture.

* * *

 “À propos de la famille Kirschtein, _Mlle_ Lenz…”

La jeune femme dut se faire violence pour ne pas tressaillir face au déplaisir que M. Reiss faisait entendre dans son titre. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait rencontré le fils d'un PDG influent sous l'injonction de son père. Il la voulait mariée, et il le lui faisait bien comprendre. Après tout, quel intérêt y avait-il dans une héritière célibataire ? Les hautes sphères de l'informatique étaient un monde d'hommes – une jeune femme, peu importe sa famille ou ses capacités, n'y avait pas sa place.

Christa avait entendu cela tellement de fois, et de tellement de bouches différentes, qu'elle ne pouvait qu'y croire.

“Oui, Monsieur ?

“Ils ont un fils de votre âge et souhaiteraient organiser une rencontre samedi prochain ; nous irons dîner aux Tables Sina. Il va sans dire que j'attends de vous une attitude exemplaire.”

Christa réprima un soupir. Le PDG de Reiss Technologie était particulièrement connu pour sa ténacité. Rien de ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire ne le ferait changer d'avis. Au mieux, cela ne ferait qu'augmenter sa résolution. Au pire, tout ce pour quoi elle avait travaillé jusqu’ici retournerait à néant.

“Bien, Monsieur.

“Parfait. Ce sera tout, vous pouvez disposer.”

Elle ne se le fit pas redire deux fois. Attentive à ne rien laisser paraître de son empressement, Christa sentit un immense poids s'envoler de ses épaules lorsqu'elle ferma la porte du bureau de son père derrière elle. Elle était enfin libre – partiellement.

Mais surtout, elle allait revoir Ymir.

Leur échange à base de post-it avait été interrompu par l'irruption d'un de ses subordonnés alors qu'Historia s'empressait de noter l'adresse du bar où Ymir lui proposait de se retrouver. Elle avait paniqué en le voyant fixer la baie vitrée, mais un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avait suffit à la rassurer : la grande brune avait rangé son carnet et ne faisait que nettoyer le verre, un air d'ennui profond plaqué sur le visage. Et, accessoirement, toujours suspendue par une paire de corde au vingt-sixième étage.

Après avoir rassuré le jeune homme sur l'absence de risques qu'encourait la jeune femme qui lavait sa baie vitrée à base d'arguments qu'elle ne croyait elle-même qu'à moitié, elle lui avait donné la clef USB qui contenait le dossier qu'il devait imprimer, et il était sorti. À peine la porte s'était-elle refermée derrière lui qu'elle se retournait vers Ymir et la voyait griffonner un nouveau message dans son carnet.

JE DOIS RETOURNER TRAVAILLER

SINON MON BOSS ME PAIERA PAS MA PRIME

Historia avait souri et répondu d'un air peiné :

J'AI DU TRAVAIL MOI AUSSI

JE FERAI MON POSSIBLE POUR FINIR VITE CE SOIR

MAIS JE NE SAIS PAS À QUELLE HEURE JE POURRAI SORTIR

DÉSOLÉE

Ymir avait balayé ses excuses du revers de la main avant de lui répéter qu'elle attendrait, et elles avaient toutes les deux repris leur travail là où elles l'avaient laissé.

Historia retira l'élastique de ses cheveux en franchissant la porte en verre coulissante de la tour de Reiss Technologie. Elle glissa une main dans la poche de son tailleur et referma ses doigts sur l'objet qui s'y trouvait, serrant fort. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

Elle commença à courir. 

* * *

 Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la petite silhouette blonde qui se pressait vers la porte du bar, ses cheveux libres et flottant derrière elle de l'autre côté de la vitre, Ymir pensa d'abord qu'elle se trompait. À ce stade, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où, en apercevant un corps vaguement humain surmonté de trois cheveux jaunes, elle avait cru voir Historia, et elle n'était plus sûre de rien.

Son attention, cependant, se raviva dès qu'elle se rendit compte de la taille de cette blonde-là. Peu de femmes adultes étaient aussi petites.

Quand la femme poussa la porte du bar, Ymir fut incapable d'en décoller son regard. Elle avait refermé la porte en saluant le serveur et parcourait maintenant la salle du regard, les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient ouverts, ses cheveux étaient désordonnés, sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme rapide - avait-elle couru ? Elle tenait un attaché-case dans sa main gauche et sa main droite était fermée sur un objet qu'Ymir ne pouvait voir de là où elle était, mais elle s’en fichait parce qu’elle allait se lever et courir l'embrasser tout de suite parce que merde pourquoi regardait-elle du mauvais côté alors qu'Ymir était là et-

Le ciel d'été le plus limpide qui lui ait été donné de voir se retrouva soudainement fixé sur elle. Le temps et son cœur arrêtèrent leurs courses pour contempler la scène.

Le soleil lui sourit, et tout explosa. Une douleur immense et délicieuse déferla sur Ymir, emportant tout sur son passage, ne laissant derrière elle que son visage fendu du plus grand sourire qu'il ait jamais porté.

Il y eut le fracas d'une chaise que l'on repousse trop fort, suivi d'une série de claquements sourds et pressés provoqués par une paire de bottes sur le carrelage, puis le rire d'Historia tournoyant dans ses bras.

Son odeur n'était pas exactement la même – il était assez vain de se parfumer si c'était pour finir recouvert de boue et de sang –, mais c'était quand même son odeur. Son rire, ô douce mélodie, était euphorique et, elle le nota avec une heureuse surprise, bien plus libre et véritable. Son corps paraissait plus délicat, plus fragile que lorsqu'elles se battaient côte à côte. Sa peau était légèrement plus pâle que dans son souvenir.

Ymir ne tournait plus. Immobile au milieu du bar, ses bras autour de la taille d'Historia, elle volait dans les deux disques d'azur qui se perdaient dans le chocolat ambré des siens. Le monde n'existait plus en dehors d'Historia. Historia était le monde, le seul dont elle avait jamais eu besoin.

 _Son_ monde.

Ymir enfouit son visage dans le cou de la petite blonde pour s'empêcher de dévorer ses lèvres. Elle respira profondément et se laissa envahir par son odeur fraîche, par cette légère fragrance artificielle qui lui rappelait les roses rouges exposées au milieu d'autres devant le magasin de Marco.

Elle entendit Historia inspirer dans le creux de son cou, puis sentit le souffle de son expiration contre sa peau. Un frisson délicieux parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.

“Ymir ?”

Oh, le son de sa voix. La façon dont les syllabes de son nom coulaient hors de ses lèvres pour se perdre dans sa nuque. La grande brune émit un son qui aurait facilement pu passer pour un ronronnement, et elle en fut récompensé par un léger pouffement.

“Est-ce que tu pourrais me reposer par terre ?” continua Historia d'un ton aussi amusé qu'embarrassé. Ymir avait oublié qu'elles n'étaient pas seules. Est-ce qu'elle avait peur de déranger les autres clients ? Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, elle avait le droit de humer le parfum d'Historia où qu'elle veuille. Si ça les dérangeait, ils n'avaient qu'à regarder ailleurs.

“Non.”

“Ymir…” protesta la petite blonde en se tortillant pour essayer d'échapper à son emprise sur sa taille, “Lâche-moi, s'il-te-plaît. Tout le monde nous regarde.”

“Ne les déçois pas, alors.”

Historia souffla par le nez (une habitude qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était agacée, se rappela Ymir) et commença à se débattre franchement. “Ymir, lâche-moi tout de suite ou je jure que c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit.” ordonna-t-elle d'un ton ferme auquel Ymir obéit, plus pour voir son visage en colère que parce qu'elle la croyait capable de mettre sa menace à exécution. Elle répondit à son regard sévère par un sourire en coin puis, défiant du regard quiconque oserait glisser un commentaire, elle saisit sa main et la mena vers la table où elle avait attendu pendant plus d'une heure.

Quand Historia lâcha sa main pour s'asseoir, Ymir la devança et recula sa chaise pour elle, puis l'invita à y poser son postérieur ô combien parfait d'un ton faussement humble : “Si Madame veut bien se donner la peine…”

Elle fut récompensée par un roulement des yeux de la part de 'Madame', signe d'exaspération rendu peu crédible par le sourire qu'elle n'avait même pas conscience d'arborer, rapprocha la chaise et sa passagère de la table, posa la veste d'Historia sur son dossier, s'inclina de manière ridiculement exagérée, et enfin daigna gagner sa propre chaise.

Son sourire tordu ne l'avait pas quittée une seule seconde.

“Tu fais ça souvent ?”

“Faire la révérence ? Seulement si elles sont assez sexy pour oser me faire attendre...” elle jeta un coup d'œil à son portable, “…une heure quarante-trois minutes avant de se pointer.”

“Je parlais de nettoyer les vitres du vingt-sixième étage suspendue au bout d'une corde, mais je suis vraiment désolée pour mon retard… » Elle soupira. “La réunion s'est éternisée et M. Reiss-”

Ymir haussa un sourcil. “Ton père ?” Le visage d'Historia s'assombrit.

“Oui, il voulait me parler…” Nouveau soupir. “Je suis vraiment désolée, Ymir, je sais que je suis affreusement en retard.” Elle fixait ses mains d'un air contrit, les sourcils froncés et les épaules crispés comme si elle se préparait à essuyer un sermon. La seule chose qu'elle eut à subir fut une pichenette entre les deux yeux. Lorsqu'elle leva le regard vers celle qui venait de la lui donner, celle-ci haussa seulement les épaules.

“Je t'avais dit que j'attendrais, non ?”

“C'est vrai, mais…” Elle secoua la tête. “Après tout ce temps, ce n’est vraiment pas correct de ma part. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me faire pardonner et je comprendrais si-” Les mots d'Historia se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Ymir s'était penchée vers elle et la clouait de son regard, les yeux brillants d'une étrange lumière qui lui donnait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur.

“Tu veux te faire pardonner ?” sussurra-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier et sans faire mine de reculer d'un millimètre. Historia déglutit avec peine, figée sur place comme une souris prise au piège. Au bout d'un instant qui lui sembla durer une éternité, elle abandonna toute idée de parler et se rabattit sur un hochement de tête. Elle observa avec fascination le regard d'Ymir dériver de ses yeux vers sa lèvre inférieure qu'elle mordillait sans s'en rendre compte, puis remonter aussitôt comme s'il avait été brûlé. Une légère rougeur se propagea sur les joues constellés de tâches de rousseur de la prédatrice, mais elle ne reculait toujours pas – et sa proie, qui avait depuis longtemps virée à l'écarlate, n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir plus l'intention qu'elle.

La jeune femme aux éphélides ignora ses mains devenues moites et, faisant de son mieux pour camoufler son embarras, s'approcha encore de quelques millimètres. Elle faillit bien perdre son masque lorsqu'Historia en fit autant, mais elle se reprit à temps et parvint à garder un ton enveloppant. “J'ai peut être bien une proposition…” Ymir laissa sa phrase en suspens, savourant l'expression torturée qui lui faisait face, puis, toujours sur le même ton : “Tu veux l'entendre ?”

“Oui.” répondit Historia dans un souffle en se rapprochant encore d'avantage, l'expression presque fiévreuse. Elle trembla légèrement lorsque le sourire affamé s'élargit encore d’avantage, mais pour rien au monde elle ne serait revenue sur ses mots. Peu importe ce qu’elle lui demandait, elle le lui donnerait sans hésiter.

Ymir se pencha franchement cette fois, ses lèvres effleurant l'oreille de sa proie, puis marqua une pause infime avant de murmurer d’une voix aux accents de velours : “Viens chez moi ce soir.” Elle sentit Historia tressaillir et entendit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge, mais elle n'osa pas revenir en arrière pour profiter de la vue. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer de perdre le peu de contrôle qu’il lui restait sur ses pulsions, ou bien elle pouvait être sûre de la faire fuir. Elle s'était pourtant jurée de prendre les choses lentement, de lui laisser le temps de se réhabituer à sa présence, d'y mettre de la _patience_.

Elle aurait pourtant du savoir que les mots 'Ymir' et 'patience' étaient incapables de tenir dans la même phrase sans y déclencher une troisième guerre mondiale.

Le début d'une réponse se forma sur les lèvres d'Historia et Ymir se tendit pour se retenir d’aller la chercher elle-même au moyen de sa langue - mais la première syllabe n’avait même pas quitté son nid qu’un raclement de gorge sur leur droite la tuait net. Le moment s'envola aussi brusquement que le visage près du sien, et la jeune femme se sentit des envies de meurtre. Avant de se rasseoir, elle prit bien soin d’envoyer un regard meurtrier au serveur qui se tenait plus droit que s'il avait eu un balais enfoncé dans le cul. Bras croisés en travers de sa poitrine, elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à Historia qui, comme elle l'avait deviné, était morte de honte. Si, comme elle le supposait, sa réaction n’était pas uniquement provoquée par l’irruption odieuse du serveur, elle pouvait dire adieu à ses espoirs d’une réponse positive.

La petite blonde refusa de regarder autre chose que ses genoux en donnant sa commande au garçon – un panaché –, ne levant pas même le regard une fois qu'il les eut laissées seules. Ça n’allait pas être facile de la dérider… mais pas impossible non plus. Après tout, Ymir avait eu toute une vie pour apprendre à la connaître.

* * *

Ses jointures étaient blanches à force de pression et la paume de ses mains était moite. Historia s’exhorta au calme. Elle n'allait pas paniquer. Oui, le serveur les avait regardé comme si elles étaient des singes dans un zoo. Oui, elle pouvait entendre les clients les plus proches de leur table chuchoter de manière indignée. Oui, elle avait oublié qu’elle était dans un lieu public et avait bien failli écouter ce que lui hurlait toutes ces années qu’elle avait passé avec seulement la moitié d’elle-même, et ce au dépit de toutes les règles de la bienséance. Oui, Ymir était la tentation personnifiée et oui, elle sentait encore son souffle chatouiller son oreille. Mais allait-elle vraiment laisser tout cela gâcher leurs retrouvailles ? Non, bien sûr que non.

Elle inspira profondément plusieurs fois, relaxant ses muscles raidis par l’embarras, et parvint finalement à desserrer ses doigts de ses genoux. Elle essuya ses mains sur sa jupe, s’efforça de détendre l’expression de son visage. Sa cage thoracique ne paraissait plus sur le point d’exploser. Lorsqu’elle réalisa qu'elle pouvait respirer librement à nouveau, elle fut enfin en mesure de redresser son dos. Qu’importait l’opinion de sombres inconnus quand _Ymir_ était assise en face d’elle ?

Une pensée frappa son cerveau alors qu’elle commençait à lever les yeux. Qu’est-ce qu’elle ferait si…

_...si un des employés de mon père m’a vue ?!_

Ce bar n’était pas loin de la tour de Reiss Technologie et bon nombre de ses subordonnées l’avaient déjà invité à aller boire un verre après une dure journée de travail. Elle avait toujours refusé, bien sûr, alors elle n’avait aucune idée de l’endroit où ils se rendaient, mais… Elle n’avait pas aperçu de visage familier, en entrant, _n’est-ce pas ?_ Aucun client ne l’avait dévisagée comme s’il la connaissait, n’est-ce pas ? Christa coula un regard discret vers les tables occupées qu’elle pouvait voir sans tourner la tête. Ce qu’elle observa la rassura quelque peu. Il y avait bien un homme qui la fixait, mais son visage lui était inconnu et n’exprimait qu’un vague dégoût. Il restait les tables placées derrière elle et le comptoir… Impossible de vérifier sans en avoir l’air.

Son train de pensée fut brusquement interrompu par le tintement d’un verre que l’on pose sur une table. Elle n’avait pas entendu le serveur revenir avec leurs commandes. Cette réalisation la surprit assez pour faire éclater sa bulle d’anxiété. Elle fut soudainement consciente du regard qu’Ymir posait sur elle - attentif, inquiet, patient - et du silence. Pas celui de la pièce, non, le monde ne s’était pas arrêté de tourner, mais le silence qui planait autour d’elles. Il était tellement léger… confortable, même.

Historia se sentit relâcher une tension qu’elle n’avait pas eu conscience de mobiliser. Un soupir vaporeux s’échappa de ses lèvres. Elle leva les yeux et les posa dans ceux d’Ymir sans avoir besoin de fournir un effort quelconque. C’était une action par défaut, un besoin naturel. Deux aimants qui s’attirent.

Il y eut comme une étincelle dans l’or qu’elle fixait, et l’instant d’après la bouche d’Ymir se mettait en mouvement. Commençait à parler.

“Marco est fleuriste.”

Historia prit un air perplexe. _Marco ?_ Ce nom lui était familier… Un souvenir remonta brusquement à la surface de sa mémoire et elle se sentit une légère envie de vomir. Le sentiment disparut assez rapidement, cependant, et elle se surprit à sourire. Elle avala une lampée de son panaché pour soulager une gorge dont elle n’avait pas eu conscience de la sécheresse avant d’avoir l’intention de prononcer des mots. Ymir lui lança un sourire moqueur.

“Ça ne me surprend pas tant que ça…” Marco entouré de fleurs était une vision qu’elle n’avait aucun mal à imaginer. “Tu es tombée sur lui par hasard ?”

“Heh, même pas ! Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ma famille n’est pas composée que de connards.” Historia n’aurait pas dû être surprise de trouver autant d’affection et de haine mêlés en une seule phrase de la part d’Ymir, mais elle le fut tout de même. Ce n’était pas le moment d’aborder les sujets familiaux, aussi se contenta-t-elle de noter l’information dans un coin de sa tête.

“Vous êtes frères et sœurs ?” demanda-t-elle à la place avec un grand sourire. La grande brune lui en rendit une version réduite.

“Nope, cousins. Et ex-colocataires.”

“ _Ex_ -colocataires ? Pourquoi ?”

Son sourire s’élargit. “La petite merde s’est trouvé un boyfriend, alors il m’a foutu dehors.”

Celui d’Historia suivit le mouvement. “Tu as l’air de le prendre plutôt bien.”

“Ha, évidemment. C’est moi qui les ai casés ensemble.” La petite blonde pouffa. Ymir, jouer les entremetteuses ? Elle plaignait Marco. “Eh, encore, c’est pas le meilleur. Devine qui est son étalon ?”

Il lui fallut à peine une seconde pour arriver à un nom. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et son sourire vira d’amusé à incrédule. Non, elle n’avait quand même pas… Si ?

“Ymir, ne me dis pas que…” Le regard de triomphe absolu que lui lança Ymir lui dit tout ce qu’elle voulait savoir. Elle avait osé. “Et ça a marché ?”

“Au poil !” répondit-elle avec un clin d’œil, “Même mieux que ce que je pensais. Apparemment, c’était déjà pas clair pour eux à l’époque.” Historia hocha la tête. Ce n’était pas bien compliqué de s’en rendre compte. “T’aurais vu ça, j’ai jamais vu quelqu’un pleurer avec une expression de joie aussi _intense_ que ces deux-là.” Elle pouvait les railler autant qu’elle le voulait, ses yeux exprimaient bien assez toute l’affection et la tendresse qu’elle avait pour eux. Sans doute étaient-ils pour elle ce qui se rapprochait le plus d’une famille. “Ils m’ont presque mis la larme à l’œil, ces cons.”

La jeune blonde sourit avec douceur. “Après ce qu’ils ont vécu à l’époque, je suis vraiment contente qu’ils se soient retrouvés.” Ymir hocha la tête, la mine soudainement plus sombre.

“Pas que là-bas. Marco est en fauteuil roulant... et Tête de Cheval est à peine plus considéré qu’un vase par les harpies qui lui servent de parents.”

Le sourire d’Historia se renversa. “M. Rei- mon père veut signer un contrat de collaboration avec Kirschtein Industry. Il m’emmène dîner avec eux samedi prochain.” Ymir eut un rire amer, mais l’intensité avec laquelle elle serra son poing parlait d’elle-même quant à son opinion sur la question.

“Et tu lui obéis comme un gentil petit toutou, j’imagine ?” cracha-t-elle entre ses dents serrées, le visage dur. À sa grande surprise, Historia ne broncha pas.

“Pas pour longtemps.” Elle avait répondu d’une voix sans appel, ses yeux clairs brillants d’une détermination froide et inflexible. Ymir en fut d’abord décontenancée, puis très vite l’étonnement laissa la place à la fierté.

Voilà qui était vraiment son Historia. Une fermeté d’acier sous un masque d’ange. Cette Historia ne se laissait pas écraser, surtout pas par son père. Cette Historia n’était pas un caniche qui suivait aveuglément les pas de son maître.

Son Historia était une reine à la tête d’une armée.

“Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à Marco ?”

La jeune femme sortit de sa transe à l’entente de la voix de la reine en question. Elle prit le temps d’avaler une gorgée de sa bière avant de répondre. “Accident de voiture. Il rentrait du théâtre. Un camion lui est rentré dedans. Le conducteur était ivre, ‘faisait nuit noire. Les blouses blanches lui ont dit que rien n’était trop endommagé, sauf ses jambes.” Haussement d’épaule. Historia osait à peine respirer. “Il pourra plus jamais marcher.” Elle prit une autre gorgée avant de finir d’une voix où vibrait la rage. “Il était danseur.”

Cette dernière phrase fit l’effet d’un coup de poing dans l’estomac de la petite blonde. Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche et ravala les larmes de compassion qui menaçait de sortir, puis tendit son autre main vers le poing toujours crispé de celle qui combattait et avait combattu des sentiments bien plus violents qu’elle. À son contact, le poing se détendit quelque peu. Elle y glissa ses doigts et il s’ouvrit totalement, répondant à sa question muette par une légère pression. Son contact était chaud, brûlant comme dans ses souvenirs. “C’était il y a trois ans.”

Ymir remplit ses poumons d’air frais. “Il a acheté ce p’tit magasin vide et miteux y’a quoi, un an ? Un an et demi ? On a tous mis la main à la pâte et maintenant, on dirait le jardin d’une princesse Disney.”

“ _On_ ?”

“Moi, Connie et Sasha, et puis Jean. C’est pendant les travaux qu’ils ont “rattrapé le temps perdu”, si tu vois c’que j’veux dire.” termina-t-elle en jouant des sourcils. Elle réussit à tirer un petit gloussement de la bouche d’Historia et les dernières traces d’ombre dans son regard s’effacèrent. La principale caractéristique du passé est qu’il est, justement, passé ; autant se concentrer sur ce qu’il a contenu d’heureux.

“Donc tu es aussi en contact avec Connie et Sasha ? Comment ils vont ?”

“Ils étaient dans le même lycée que Jean, ouais. Et si on se base sur le bruit qu’ils font…” Elle grimaça. “Je dirais qu’ils vont bien.” Historia sourit. Ymir prit une lampée de sa boisson. “Ah, et leur mariage est dans deux semaines.”

“Que- quoi ?!”

L’expression qui avait prit place sur son visage était tellement hilarante qu’Ymir s’esclaffa dans sa bière. “Leur mariage est dans deux semaines.” répéta-t-elle lentement après avoir reposé son verre et avant d’ajouter : “Plus une journée.”

“Mais… qui ? Jean et-”

“Nope, Connie et Sasha.” Pas de réaction. “Clown Chauve et Clown Patate.” La blonde sortit enfin de son état de mollusque pour se réfugier dans celui du poisson qui bâille.

“V - Vraiment ?”

“Ben ouais.” Ymir haussa un sourcil. “Ça te surprend tant que ça ? Ils sortaient déjà ensemble, à l’époque, non ?”

“Oui, mais… Enfin, ils disaient toujours que c’était ‘pour le fun’, alors d’entendre qu’ils rendent les choses sérieuses-” Elle fut interrompue par un éclat de rire. “Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit ?”

“Eux, rendre les choses _sérieuses_ ?” finit-elle par répondre une fois son hilarité calmée, “Tu déconnes ? La seule raison pour laquelle ils font ça, c’est pour avoir une raison de se faire payer des vêtements qui coûtent un bras et de les faire signer par tout les invités. Ah, et puis le lancer de riz, les confettis et le banquet. Et le champagne. J’ai aussi entendu parler de feux d’artifice et de nuit de noce dans un château hanté. Je continue ?”

Historia secoua sa petite tête blonde, un sourire incrédule sur le visage. “Ils ne changeront jamais.”

“M’en parle pas...” soupira la plus grande d’un air exaspéré. “Tu sais que Sasha est une célèbre et anonyme critique culinaire ?”

“Anonyme ?”

“Elle rêve de devenir une Daft Punk gastronomique.”

“...”

“Elle se fait appeler Alex Kartof.”

“Pourquoi ?”

“Le prénom Sasha est un diminutif d’Alexandre. Et puis Kartoffeln. Une idée de Connie.”

“Et… ses articles marchent ?”

“Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître : oui. Connie s’en arrache la peau du crâne.”

“Il est jaloux ?”

“Non, euphorique. Elle l’emmène au parc d’attraction tous les week-end.”

Historia secoua la tête, savourant son ahurissement. Ce duo imprévisible lui manquait plus qu’elle ne s’en était rendue compte. “Et Jean, qu’est-ce qu’il fait ?”

“Des échanges de salive avec Marco.”

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel. “Je veux dire, qu’est-ce qu’il fait pour gagner sa vie ?”

“Du design informatique, apparemment. C’est la plus grande déception de sa famille après sa passion pour les bites.”

“Ymir !”

L’interpellée lui fit un sourire innocent et leva une main en signe de paix. “Je ne dis que la vérité.”

“Il y a de meilleures façons de la dire.” la gronda Historia d’un air sérieux qui peinait à dissimuler sa gêne.

“Il n’y a pas de meilleure façon que celle qui te fait rougir.” rétorqua-t-elle du tac-au-tac d’un air malicieux. L’effet fut immédiat : le visage de la jeune femme se transforma en tomate et elle retira aussitôt sa main de celle qu’elle tenait toujours. Elle fut cependant rattrapée bien assez tôt et n’opposa qu’une faible résistance aux doigts mouchetés de tâches de rousseur qui se lacèrent aux siens. Son irritation fut bien vite oubliée lorsqu’elle remarqua avec ravissement qu’Ymir en avait encore plus que du temps où elle n’était pas entièrement humaine, et toute idée de s’éloigner de cette main s’envola instantanément.

“Tu as plus de tâches de rousseur qu’avant…” souffla-t-elle avec la voix de l’adoration la plus pure en amenant leurs deux mains liées plus proches de ses yeux. “Même tes doigts…” Elle fit décrire quelques cercles à son pouce sur la peau tachetée, puis se désintéressa assez vite de cette surface-là. Elle tendit sa main droite, celle qui était libre, et frôla du bout des doigts la peau étoilée du visage qui lui faisait face. Elle se promena un peu entre les différentes éphélides qui piquaient la joue gauche… (En reconnaissait-elle vraiment certaines où était-ce un piège joué par sa mémoire ?) erra jusqu’à l’arrête du nez… (droite, fine, aiguisée et parfaite comme une lame) remonta vers le front… (Oh, le fantôme des baisers qu’elle y avait déposé dans une autre vie, une autre époque, un autre lieu) descendit par la tempe…

Un phénomène étrange la frappa soudainement. Est-ce que la toile de cette œuvre d’art, ce ciel de bronze piqué de tant de constellations, était en train de prendre une teinte rouge ?

Confuse, son regard glissa tout naturellement vers les yeux, et ce n’est que là qu’elle réalisa qu’Ymir rougissait. Ymir rougissait et Historia s’était considérablement rapprochée sans s’en rendre compte. Un sourire vint décorer son visage lorsqu’elle se rendit compte que son autre main était restée là où elle l’avait laissée - nouée à la sienne.

L’expression d’Ymir était partagée mais elle pouvait y lire de l’hésitation. Du désir. De la vénération. Le tout ressemblait beaucoup au visage qu’arbore un enfant lorsqu’il découvre un cadeau gigantesque sous le sapin, et cela la fit rire. Un rire doux, musical et tendre.

Les yeux toujours aimantés à ceux d’Ymir, sa main se coula autour de sa joue, son buste se pencha encore d’avantage. Une odeur musquée envahit ses narines et ses paupières se baissèrent comme par instinct…

Son verre éclata en morceau sur le sol, aspergeant de bière sucrée à la fois le carrelage et le tissu gris de sa jupe. Historia lâcha un petit cri de surprise et rouvrit ses yeux brusquement.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers leur table. Il sembla à Christa que chaque œil était un pic de glace planté dans sa peau et qu’un froid glacial se répandait de chaque pointe pour envahir son corps tout entier. La jeune fille n’était plus qu’une statue de glace attendant sa sentence au bord d’un précipice. Les jurés la fixaient sans mot dire.

Un silence lourd était tombé sur l’établissement. Il était dense, compact, épais de pensées froides et acérées, de griffes qui lacéraient son âme, de lames qui découpaient son cœur. Sa gorge était comme écrasée dans un étau. Elle tenta de respirer, de la boue remplit ses poumons. Christa n'était plus entourée d'air, elle était cernée d'eau. Sa vision était floue. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle suivi cette voix idiote ? Cette envie de s'approcher ? D'ignorer tout ce qui lui criait de ne pas céder ?

Ils voyaient maintenant. Ils avaient vu. Ils l'observaient, la jugeait. Et s'ils en parlaient, parviendrait-ce jusqu'au PDG de Reiss Technologie ? Il était toujours bien informé. Il avait un réseau de connaissances étendu. Que ferait-il lorsqu'il saurait ? Il entrerait dans une fureur inimaginable, mais il resterait calme en surface. Il ne baisserait pas son regard vers elle, elle n'en serait plus digne – elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il la renierait, la licencierait. Qu'aurait-elle après ? Quelle raison aurait-elle de continuer à vivre ? À se battre, à souffrir ? Elle n'aurait plus qu'à abandonner. Tout laisser tomber… Peut être qu'alors son père la regarderait, il viendrait peut être même à son enterr-

“...ia ?”

Christa sursauta violemment. Combien de temps était-elle restée dans cette position ? Elle devait s'éloigner. Se rasseoir, puis s'excuser pour le verre, payer sa boisson avec un gros pourboire et puis… Et puis quoi ? Partir ? Rentrer chez elle, seule, dans son appartement vide et trop vaste ? Oublier qu'elle avait retrouvé Ymir et continuer à vivre comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? C'était sans doute la meilleure solution.

“Historia ? Tu comptes rester comme ça longtemps ? Pas que ça me dérange, mais…”

La voix d'Ymir agit comme un électrochoc. Christa bondit brusquement en arrière, arrachant sa main à celle, chaleureuse, qui la tenait jusque là. Elle détourna immédiatement son regard, mais pas assez vite pour rater l'expression choquée et profondément blessée que sa réaction avait provoqué. Un poignard déchira son cœur à la pensée de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire… n'est-ce pas ? Elle devait juste serrer les dents et tout irait bien-

Historia ouvrit de grands yeux. La tempête qui faisait rage sous son crâne fit silence. Qui essayait-elle de tromper, au juste ? Elle avait décidé d'arrêter de fuir déjà longtemps auparavant. Ce n’était pas en craignant l’opinion des autres qu’elle parviendrait à monter une boîte capable de concurrencer celle de son père. La jeune femme calma sa respiration et détendit ses muscles, rectifia sa position en une plus digne. Une fraction de seconde et un masque de politesse remplaçait la détermination froide alors qu’elle se tournait vers le serveur, évitant délibérément de rencontrer le regard d’Ymir.

_Une chose à la fois._

“Je suis vraiment navrée pour le verre et, et bien, le désordre. Je payerai pour les dommages, bien sûr.”

Le garçon leva la tête des débris de verre qu’il ramassait à l’aide d’une petite pelle et haussa les épaules. “Vous inquiétez pas, ce genre d’accident arrive tous les jours. On ne vous demandera pas de rembourser… par contre ce serait plus facile de nettoyer si vous alliez vous installer à une autre table, si ça ne vous dérange pas.”

Historia sourit et se leva de sa chaise, attentive à ne pas marcher dans la flaque de bière. “Bien sûr. Le comptoir sera parfait, nous n’en avions plus pour longtemps.”

Elle tournait déjà les talons en direction d’une paire de tabourets libre lorsque la voix d’Ymir parvint jusqu’à ses oreilles et descendit en un étrange frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. “Historia…” Elle s’arrêta et ferma les yeux, se maudissant intérieurement. La voix d’Ymir était hésitante, mais surtout elle avait les échos d’une plaie béante que l’on essaye désespérément de garder close - autant pour arrêter le saignement que pour la dissimuler aux yeux des autres.

Historia se laissa le temps d’une respiration avant de pivoter vers la personne qui en tout temps lui avait permis de franchir les murs qu’elle croyait insurmontables. Vers la personne qu’elle avait perdu tant de fois, qu’elle avait attendu toute sa vie et beaucoup trop dans la précédente, vers la personne qu’elle refusait de laisser disparaître une fois encore.

Parce que sans elle, tout était vide et chaque seconde s’étirait à l’infini.

Historia embrassa Ymir du regard et oublia comment penser.

À deux pas d’elle se tenait le soleil, éblouissant dans son manteau d’étoiles, qui éclipsait le temps pour ne laisser qu’une nébuleuse toile.

Tout comme un trou noir attire à lui les astres, les yeux qu’elle rencontra lui volèrent son regard, son souffle, son cœur.

Comme le lien magnétique qui relie deux aimants de pôles opposés, sa main construisit un pont en franchissant l’espace qui les séparait.

Les doigts d’Ymir se lièrent aux siens avec précipitation et l’espoir redonna à ses yeux la lumière qui s’en était échappée.

Historia avait l’impression de flotter.

À la recherche d’un repère pour s’empêcher de s’envoler, sa main libre vint tout naturellement trouver le col de la chemise noire d’Ymir. Elle n’eut pas à beaucoup insister pour que celle-ci comprenne et, posant une main tendre et ardente sur sa taille, se penche doucement vers elle.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, Historia s’embrasa.

Le baiser fut chaste et trop court, mais délicieusement doux et brûlant. Embrasser Ymir, c’était plonger dans un brasier jusqu’à la moelle pour en ressortir le souffle coupé, les genoux tremblants et des flammes plein la bouche. Dans la lumière tamisée du bar, ses yeux dorés étincelaient comme des braises. Les deux femmes se contemplèrent un instant, perdues l’une dans l’autre. Un sourire tordu fendit un visage pailleté de tâches de rousseur.

“Ma bécane est garée juste devant. On peut être chez moi en dix minutes.” souffla Ymir d’une voix rauque.

Un soleil,

Et des millions d’étoiles.

Historia souriait en se tournant à nouveau vers le comptoir. Elle souriait encore en payant leurs boissons, en glissant un large pourboire dans la petite boîte en faïence posée sur le bar, en retrouvant l’étreinte bouillante des doigts d’Ymir noués avec les siens. Elle souriait toujours lorsqu’elle poussa la porte vitrée, et la bourrasque de vent glacial ne fit rien pour atténuer son euphorie - au contraire, elle eut envie de rire.

C’est en laissant libre court à cette envie, en sentant son diaphragme se comprimer de manière saccadée, ses épaules se secouer, en entendant sa voix faire vibrer ses cordes vocales sans retenue, c’est en ressentant tout cela qu’Historia se rendit compte qu’elle était libre.

Soudainement elle faisait face à Ymir, et Ymir la regardait, et elle avait le sourire et les yeux remplis d’adoration, et Historia sentit con cœur s’enflammer.

“Je t’aime.” dit-elle le souffle coupée, fascinée, émerveillée par tout ce qui composait Ymir, par tout ce qu’était Ymir.

Ymir élargit encore son sourire, flashant la blancheur de ses dents, et lâcha la main d’Historia pour entourer ses épaules de son bras. Instantanément, la main d’Historia recouvrit celle qui reposait sur son épaule, et l’autre fut rejointe par celle qui n’y reposait pas. Ymir embrassa son cou, si blanc dans la nuit tombante, puis, de cette voix sensuelle et caressante qu’Historia adorait tant, elle murmura :

“Je sais. Je t’aime aussi.”

Et elles disparurent dans la ville, ne laissant derrière elles que l’écho d’un rire, le ronronnement d’un moteur et les débris d’un masque.

 


End file.
